The week of the missing mascot
by peach123
Summary: During a huge contest for bands happens all the way in Weil city a crime to place and no one allowed to leave the auditorium.
1. Chapter 1

Grojband Fanficition 2#

Week of the missing mascot

Both Grojband and Newman arrived at the performances art dome of Weil town with other bands.

Corey: Here we are at the Weil town Addotoium, for the Regional band battles. Grojbaand is so gonna, crush the competeion and win the hounor of representing our region.

Laney: For what?

Corey: Who knows.

Laney: Do you think it irresponsible to... never mind.

After arrived the other four band Scralet rush, a four person band with a girl leader named Share. Iron fox and all boy five person heavy metal band lead by Aronld. Weeb tribute, an Anime love six person dance and song group lead by youtuber sakuralover4453 or Lilth. And finally red cross, A popular for hire band with a leader named Carlos.

Kon: Wow those guys look serious, seriously cool, espeacially those guys with the makeup.

Aronld: Thanks man, we hope you have a good time.

He and his band walk to the authotourium,

Laney: He really is cool.

Arriving where the Newmen's who were less then hiped for the challenge.

Carie: ( sign) What does it matter? I feel like a drop broken in a sea of "been there done that."

Larry: What?

Carie: I mean, even if we are in a other city, we can only stay next to the authorium at all times. I'm bored of competeions and making music. I want to do something different, Like trick out my bike, or solve a mystery.

Kim: Carie first of all me too, second yeah I know competeting to win or lose is repeative and I want to foucs on my science but the more gigs we get the more money we earn for yourselves and charity, ok?

Carie: Alright.

Larry: At least the place is clean and safe. It is clean right?

They arrive just in time for Alexter to annouce the how the competeion will work. The light at the stage were dim and mist started to roam.

Carie: Great, this enterance.

Alexter started to arrived out of the stage.

Corey: I like this guy. ( whispered).

Carie: Of cousre you do. ( while kicking his chair)

Alexter steps a side to showcase a turle, then music strode lights red, white and green flashing, he dose filps and jump and ends it with a fire trick. He then claps his hands.

Alexter: And, that is your first challange.

Other: What?

Whlie they mumble four other members came out.

Alexter: At the state regionall changlle for the regional underground ruby game, we take who representing us very seriously form our waterboy, to the unifroms.

Laney: Core, what ruby? ( whispered)

Corey: Don't know.

Alexter: Your first challenge will be about creativty, the ones who can write the best song about our mascot Arlo berfore this weekend, will move on. One of you will leave, for now enjoy your stay.

They all walk out stud and confused, after everyone left.

Larry: So, how are we going to wirte a song about a turtle?

Carie: Done, I worte a poem about a turtlre but a few re writes and this will be good enough. ( Yawn) lets just get some thing to eat.

Konnie: now that's a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Grojband fan fic 3# part 2**

_The next day arrive as all band assembled in the a__uditorium__ to the stage. Scarlet rush was stage left of Iron Fox which were finishing their song, which Alexter, came running to the stage panicking flaring his arms._

Alexter: He's gone!

_Everyone is frantic, while Carie get excited. A assistance and the manger comes out trying to clam him down._

Share: What's wrong !?

Manger: Arlo, the turtle is gone. We think someone took him.

Aronld: Why would someone take a turtle ?

Alexter: BECASUE HE IS THE BEST TURLE EVRE!

Assistance: OK, OK clam down.

_She took him back stage and the manager started to take over._

Manger: OK, can not do anything if Alexter is like this and Arlo is to important to lose, so the competion is suspended until further notice. If worst come to come, we disband the contest completely.

_Corey rushes up the stage to the manger._

Corey: What!? You can't do that!

Manger: Unless the turtle magically appears the contest is suspended.

_Everyone one is going back to the lobby upset, but Carie is about the disappearance._

_The police came and two detectives came to interrogate the bands._

Detectives 1#: OK, we will start st where you were at 9:15 pm yesterday ?

Carie: I was at the hotel, like everyone else. Oh, maybe someone took the turtle for a experiment, or the original owner, took back Arlo because he love him to much and his a her.

_She smile, creepily cause the detectives to push her out to interrogate later. After they interrogate all, they return to the hotel room where Carie is gushing over the incident to her friends._

Carie: So, who do you think stole him? A sociopath, a spiteful rival or someone who wants to ruin the contest?

Larry: Clam down, it obliviously a prank by someone.

Kim: Yeah the turtle will be back.

Carie: But that's boring. I gonna see the night sky.

_Carie goes outside and listen to the records she stole from the detectives._

Carie: Come on, their must be something.

_The day arrives and everyone goes back to the __Auditoriu__m to see if the competion is still on. The enter the room with the stage to see a sad Alexter._

Alexter:( _he said while holding back tears )_ I regret to inform you all, but, the contest is cancelled.

Everyone is upset and starts packing. As the bus arrive a loud scream came from the Auditorium. Carie then darts to the building.

Carie: What was that !?

_She dashes towards the building her band follows._

Larry: Carie wait!

_Carie slides on the floor, stops and opens a door on the west wing of the build._

Carie: WHAT'S WRONG?!

Alexter: Arlo is alive! But somebody spray him, with black spray paint! ( _He said in a furious tone breaking his voice)_

Carie: His back? ( _She said in a shock and curious tone_)

Alexter: And nobody is leave until we if out who did this. ( _He said in a anger tone while his voice breaks then stomps out of the room calling the security guards_ )

_Carie scratch her head. The detective were called back and started questioning everyone again._


	3. Chapter 3

groj band newman fanfic 2 part3

**art 3**

_The night fell, everybody walks back to their rooms exhausted. Carie is pacing up and down trying to figure out who did it. Carie decided to seek into people rooms to find evidence. She seeks into iron fox room and find a duple bag with black paint chips at the bottom in the bathroom, she escape with pictures and hid the duple bag in the living room. She rush back to her friends excitedly,_

Carie: You guys, you won't believe what I found. (_ short of breathe _)

Kim: What?

Carie: I snuck into Iron fox's room and found a duple bag with black paint chips in it.

Larry: Whoa really?

Carie: Yeah I took pictures.

Konnie: So Iron fox stole the turtle?

Carie: Apparently.

Larry: What do we do now? Should we call the police?

_Carie then gets worried. _

Carie: I think we should gather more evidence on them just in case.

Konnie: Ok, but how do we do the that.

Carie: By sneaking into their room of course.

Konnie and Kim: Yes.

_While they hi-five each other, and walk to the hallway. They sneak back into their room but, at the same time Iron fox came back. They all scream at each other._

Aronld: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR ROOM?!

Carie: What were you doing with Arlo?

Iron fox members: What!? ( said awkwardly)

Carie: Know you Arlo. I saw and took pictures of the duple bag you put him in and the turtle shell thingies, Ew. What do you have to say for your self?

Aronld: We were gonna be framed!

Carie: What?

Larry,Kim,Konnie: What?

Kim: You lairs, you sprayed and starved that poor turtle.

Konnie: Yeah not cool.

Aronld: We didn't I swear, Arlo was put here last night. Look, as we were entering our room Arlo, was push the box he was inside out form Nick's bed. We found him spray painted in the box. It was decided that we would return him to Alexter without telling him so we won't get in trouble. Please believe us.

Carie: Ok, prove it.

Aronld: How?

Carie: Arlo, was said to be taken at around 10:00 p.m. Why?

Aronld: I don't know, cause he was mopping.

Carie: Ok, how was Alexter office arrange?

Aronld: UUHH, Brown stain desk, down stair, posters of himself, book left side, trash bin right. Uh their was a wheel chair too.

Carie: Final question, Let's go.

_They all follow her to the plaza where the floor is being buff._

Carie: I want some punch juice, could you please all go get it for me?

Aronld: Ok,

_As they walk they all slip on the floor._

Aronld: What the, what happened?

Carie: Ok, you guys are innocent.

Larry: What are you talking about?

Carie: they clearly didn't know that they would slip on the floor, and the janitor was buffing the floors last night, so they would have shouff up the floors if they had taken Arlo.

Aronld: I don't know what your saying ], it sounds smart and this proves were innocent so. Yeah. ( _he said in a exhausted tone before collapsing_)

Carie: Now the question is who would frame Iron fox? OH, this just keep better and better.


End file.
